Vite, du café!
by Bourriquet
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème "Stimulant". Hermione a besoin de café, elle se rend en cuisine...


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème stimulant

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Drago / Hermione, on va faire en sorte que le café n'existe pas franchement dans le monde sorcier quoi… Pas beaucoup d'inspiration…

Hermione se tenait dans les cuisines du château de Poudlard.. Elle n'avait pas pu mangé à l'heure ce soir à cause d'un devoir de Potion et, en toutes honnêteté elle n'avait toujours pas fini ce satané devoir. La jeune femme avait encore du pain sur la planche car son professeur demandait deux parchemins et elle n'en avait fait qu'un seul. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait l'amener à rester éveillée. Car elle en avait encore pour longtemps. Mais de toutes manières, à cette heure ci, ce n'était pas le fait de rester debout et disponible, ni le fait de venir chercher un encas qui allait quand même combler le creux qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Mais bien évidemment le jeune homme blond qui se tenait au milieu des elfes de maison et qui, ô surprise, parlait gentiment et calmement à ceux-ci sans aucunes onces de méchanceté.

Il se tenait là et quand il entendit la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir sur la jeune lionne, il senti la colère s'emparer de lui. Quelqu'un, qui plus est, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter l'avait vu parler, et non beugler contre un elfe de maison. Quelqu'un l'avait vu tel qu'il était, le vrai Drago respectueux et gentil. Le Drago qu'il était quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Et cela, il ne pouvais pas le digérer.

- Si tu dis a qui que ce soit que…

- Oh, ca va Malefoy, je ne dirais à personne que tu es en fait gentil, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

Le dit Malefoy fut stupéfait de la teneur des propos de la lionne en face de lui. De quel droit lui parlait elle comme cela? De quel droit s'adressait elle a un Malefoy de cette manière?

- Comment me parles tu, sale Sang-De-Bourbe?

- Comme a un mec qui n'ose même pas montrer qui il est… Que veux tu que je te dise? Que je te déteste? C'est le cas et tu le sais alors que veux tu entendre?

Drago, décontenancé par les propos de la jeune femme, se prit une gifle mentale au moment où elle lui avait dit ces mots là. Il se radoucit un peu alors.

- Pourquoi es tu là, Granger?

- Cela te regarde-t-il? Je ne crois pas!

- C'est juste une question, après tu fais ce que tu veux…

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Le Drago Malefoy, l'héritier d'un des plus grands Mangemorts de toute l'Angleterre lui parlait comme à son égale alors qu'il lui faisait tous les jours rappeler le contraire.

- La question est plutôt, pourquoi es tu si gentil?

- Je t'ai posé la question en premier…

- Ok, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour manger et pour retrouver des forces! Et toi?

- Parce que tu m'a vu avec ma vraie nature… Autant resté comme tel!

La jeune femme fut saisie par le naturel et le calme apparent de son interlocuteur. Elle avança donc plus avant dans les cuisines. Dobby accouru vers sa jeune amie.

- Mademoiselle Hermione souhaite quelque chose?

- Un sandwich et une grande tasse de café, s'il te plait Dobby.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Elle s'installa a la seule table dans les cuisines, celle où était installé Drago en fins de comptes.

- Du café? C'est quoi?

- C'est moldu! C'est un stimulant, pour ne pas m'endormir sur mon parchemin.

- Oh! Le devoir de Rogue?

- Exact.

Hermione sourit quand son café, le Saint Graal arriva.

- Merci Dobby!

Dobby s'inclina très, très bas et parti. Elle goûta son café et sourit de toutes ces dents après que le liquide se soit répandu dans tout son estomac.

- Tu as l'air aux anges…

- C'est le café, j'adore ca! Ca réveille et c'est excellent! Tu veux goûter?

- Non, c'est un truc de moldu…

- Ca y est, tu recommences! Je croyais que tu avais changé dans le fond, mais en fait non!

- Les habitudes ont la dent dure, excuse moi! Montre voir!

Hermione tendit sa tasse de café a Drago qui goûta et trouva le stimulant très bon. Le stimulant qui, à son insu, stimula leur rencontre et leurs conversations qui devinrent quotidienne…


End file.
